Combat Sniper
Russian (GTA Vice City Stories) German (GTA Vice City, Liberty City Stories, GTA IV & EFLC) |caliber = |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Sniper (All games) Generic (GTA IV; When blind firing from cover) |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = LaserScope (GTA Vice City) SNIPERRIFLE (GTA IV) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = GTA IV LCPD |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Combat Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. Design 3D Universe in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Combat Sniper is based on the . The rifle is labeled as "PSG-1" only in the PS2 version of GTA Vice City; all other versions label it .308 Sniper, and it is labeled Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle in GTA Liberty City Stories. In the later versions of GTA Vice City, the model features a suppressor which serves no purpose other than aesthetics, while in the original PS2 version and in GTA Liberty City Stories there is no suppressor, and the magazine is visually smaller. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the weapon is modeled after an , and is referred to as "Laser Sniper". In the 3D Universe, the rifle is equipped with both a telescopic sight and a red laser point sight, seen when moving the aiming to a side. The laser point sight will leave a trace of red color. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The weapon in Grand Theft Auto IV is referred to in-game as the Combat Sniper, and is based on the . The reticle used is not a standard , but the graduated sight found on the Russian SVD Dragunov's scope. Performance 3D Universe The PSG1 has a 7-round magazine, allowing for (brief) rapid firing, in contrast to the bolt-action mechanism of the regular Sniper Rifle. The PSG-1 in GTA Vice City is one of the most powerful weapons in the game sans explosive devices such as the Rocket Launcher. A full magazine will easily destroy any unarmored vehicles in the game. Curiously, files suggest that the weapon has much less fire rate than the Sniper Rifle, as the weapon has a fire rate of 150 rounds per minute, while the Sniper Rifle has 500 rounds per minute. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Combat Sniper rifle delivers a one-headshot kill in single player and multiplayer, unless the target is armored. It will also kill with about 3 shots to the body. It can easily take down pedestrians, drivers, motorcyclists and, with patience and extreme accuracy, take down helicopter pilots. During first-person aiming, if the player is standing, there is a noticeable movement of the scope due to Niko Bellic's breathing. This can be minimized by crouching. It has a ten-round magazine and excellent range. The semi-automatic firing mode allows for better chances at taking out targets, especially when players misses them. Interestingly, according to the files, the Combat Sniper appears to have a slightly lower fire rate than that of the Sniper Rifle. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 400 |file_range = 1500 / 4921 |file_ammo = 10 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal |observed_fire_rate = 150 RPM 140 RPM 120 RPM |observed_ammo = 10-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.1 seconds }} Image Gallery In-Game Models PSG-1-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. PSG1-GTAVC-PS2.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', PS2 version. This model lacks a suppressor and features a shorter magazine, as well as a more correctly modeled pistol grip. 282px-CombatSniper-GTAVC-prerelease.jpg|Pre-release Vice City model PSG1-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Dragunov-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. PSG-1-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. psg.png|PSG1 found in the San Andreas game files. HUD icon PSG-1-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. PSG1-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. PSG1-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.'' PSG-1-GTAIV-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Downtown - Available to buy at Ammu-Nation after completion of Shakedown ($6,000). *Little Havana - On the roof of a building by the Kaufman Cabs billboard directly east of Café Robina. Use the set of stairs behind this building to access. *Available at the Vercetti Estate, Hyman Condo and Ocean View Hotel after collecting 50 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - On the balcony of Ristorante Ecoli. It is easiest to acquire this weapon after the mission "Bringing the House Down" — due to the height of the balcony, it is very difficult to acquire this gun while the restaurant is still intact. *Available at hideouts after finding 70 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Washington Beach - Spawns on the roof of the police station. *Vice Point - Available at the Ammu-Nation shop for $8,000. ** Price decreases to $6,000 once the player completes Phil's Shooting Range. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City General *The Combat Sniper can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops for $8,500 and each additional magazine will cost $500. *It is also available from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres weapons van for $5,000, with each additional magazine costing $500. *It can also be acquired from certain LCPD marksmen attempting to snipe the player from rooftops such as the rooftops of Chinatown and of The Exchange. Algonquin *Hatton Gardens - Can be found atop the roof of the Civilization Committee building on Albany Ave, resting on the peak of the black dome. This roof also contains a unique stunt jump. Players are advised to acquire this rifle only as a last resort, since any entry onto the CC premises triggers a four-star wanted level. Alderney *Acter - Can be found on the roof of an apartment complex off Aspdin Drive. A helicopter is required, as there is no roof access from the ground. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found atop another crude oil refining tower on Trinity Rd on the southwestern end of the Acter Industrial Park. Trivia General with a Sniper Rifle, similar to the one depicted in GTA Vice City.]] *Part of the name .308 Sniper suggests that the rifle uses cartridges. However, both the H&K SR9T and the PSG1 are restricted to use cartridges. *One of the Artworks in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars depicts Huang with a Sniper Rifle based on the H&K SR9T. It is unknown if the Combat Sniper was either originally planned for the game or co-existed with the current Sniper Rifle. 3D Universe *The GTA Liberty City Stories Combat Sniper reuses the beta GTA Vice City model found in the PS2 files. *The HUD icon in GTA Vice City Stories shows a PSG-1 instead of an SVD. *The PSG-1 was going to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it was removed for whatever reason, although it can be seen in Ammu-Nation, and the Sniper Rifle's HUD icon resembles the PSG-1. HD Universe *When purchasing weapons from either Little Jacob, Terry Thorpe or Armando Torres in the Grand Theft Auto IV trilogy, the Combat Sniper is simply referred to as "Sniper Rifle". The same happens in the files, where it is also referred to as "Sniper Rifle". Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *If the player keeps crouching and shooting at the same time, the weapon's rate of fire will increase. This can be hard to pull off, but it also works for a few other weapons, mainly the Rocket Launcher, all of the pistols, the Combat Shotgun, and the Automatic Shotgun. It will waste ammo quickly and it becomes very difficult to aim, but up close, this can shred targets or vehicles if done correctly. Navigation }} es:Rifle de francotirador militar ru:Боевая снайперская винтовка Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons